Sleep
by elnochesesmuybonito
Summary: Bitterness,subtle hints...but perhaps not big enough. finally over the edge, she does something that she might or might not regret. after all who knows the tourtured mind of the person in the backround? Perhaps bitter enough to sell herself.


**Sleep**

The desire, the odd desire to be noticed.

To be killed for it, horrible don't you think?

Desire is so horrible don't you think?

But of course, you do not think any more, do you?

How you sit there, looking at me with those dead eyes.

Are you really dead, or just frightened.

No, you are not frightened, for you are with me, and remember?

I am your light, your love, your way out of darkness.

Are you indifferent?

Is that where the look in your eyes comes from?

Is not feeling better than caring?

Yes, I do remember our story, all too well.

Funny how things turned out, wouldn't you say?

What's that?

You want to know why I am asking oh so many questions?

Or is it you want to hear what happened?

Again, my dear?

Why cause yourself pain?

But if I must tell you-I shall, but remember my little light, you asked me to tell you again-Maybe you won't be so indifferent after you hear my version hmm?

Oh, now you look afraid, how hard you are tugging at those chains, come now my dear it won't be so bad, just relax and listen.

It was normal day remember?

I passed by you, on my way as usual.

And you were walking with you friends, your buddies.

Where are they now?

Oh that look of understanding.

My, my, are you afraid?

They were, yes they were quiet afraid as soon as they knew what was coming.

Oh how you afraid you look now.

But hush and listen my little one.

Oh don't look at me like that, we wouldn't want anything…unfortunate to happen, would we?

You shoved me. Remember that?

Oh yes I can see it by that petrified look in your eye.

Are you now regretting that?

You walked away and laughed at me.

Yes you do remember that.

But even then, I wanted you, I wanted you so bad.

I spent hours thinking how to get to notice.

What is that?

You think I should my soul?

I might have, but who are you to know?

After all what is a soul but something that enables us to live after death.

But how do we know what happens after death?

For those who committed no evil but believe in no God, where do they go?

And for those like me?

Where do I go.

Hell you say?

Well, I wouldn't know, for I have no soul!

But remember, the next day?

You noticed me, you wanted me.

And I let you have me, and my unearthly beauty, did I not?

You thought that you won me, and everything we shared, but you didn't, stop distracting me, I might get angry…

Yes, we did have a lovely time.

Home coming queen and king, Christmas.

Oh yes, you know what comes next?

We were quiet far by then, where we not?

And then New Years Eve.

At…eleven thirty you took me away from that party.

You still thought that you had the power, but you never did!

There I go again, distracted, how many times must we have this conversation?

You took me away and under the moonlight in that romantic spot you had told me: "I love you, now and forever. Please give this to me!"

You look puzzled.

What did you want from me?

The one thing that I wouldn't give you until I was sure, oh so sure.

And then I let you have it, on the stroke of midnight, you know what happened, what I did-what you did-what we did.

Yes, now you understand.

And then shortly after, your friends.

Disappeared one by one at night, found the next morning with their throats slit, and one simple little thing in common with all of the murders.

Well, two really wouldn't you say?

But you only know one-for everyone knew that one thing, but me, of course.

They all had a little black x on their throats.

Remember?

One thing they all had in common.

I bet you want to know, go on, ask me.

My how your voice just trembled.

What ever is the matter?

Are you afraid of the answer?

They had had committed the scared act we had under the moon that night.

With whom?

You want to know, you do know.

And then once your friends were gone, all of the girls you had bee seeing during our relationship dropped one by one, and they had a little black x on there necks.

Now you are shaking, and your are so pale.

One would think death is at your shoulder.

My, my you do know very many curses.

Now you are, crying for the lost of your friends

(crying for me,)

But don't, cry over them, that was long ago, how well did you know them? My dear

('Cause I do not feel bad about it.)

Just shut your eyes

(So you do not see what I am doing to you)

Kiss me, before you sleep,

(Kiss me good bye)

Now just sleep

(For you are dying, quickly, unlike your friends.)

It will be over soon.

(Where shall you reside after this?)

And I will be hear when you wake up.

(Here in hell, where we will be together)

Just sleep.

(_I can't, I can't ever wake up…)_

**_XoXoXoX_**

**_A/N What did ya think?_**


End file.
